


kis

by ArtificialTVirus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Awkward Romance, Canon Compliant, Cute, Dating, Falling In Love, Fluff, French Kissing, Kisses, Kissing Practice, Love Confessions, M/M, Mainly Kissing, Mirrorshipping, Romance, Selfshipping, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wingman Yubel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialTVirus/pseuds/ArtificialTVirus
Summary: He knew, and he hated it. Worst of it being, even if Jaden didn't, someone else did. And that someone certainly decided to meddle into the one-sided love affair.Yubel had to take matters into those big claws and interfere, didn't it?





	kis

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on a Tumblr post explaining the writing perfection of a kiss. basically I challenged myself with this one, and, well, hopefully earned a level up in writing kisses now
> 
> also inspired by a friend's drawing that you'll see this updated with whenever she's done!

War. Hatred. Loss.

Cries of anguish and the final stand to claim peace death offered. Then, every memory of that previous life, ever since the second coming his own friend initiated was slowly fading to nothing but an old and forgotten past. Of course, how could it not? The events of his awakening; they happened, ended, and… and they stayed.

_He_ stayed.

At first, it was odd. Didn’t he die? A thought whispered some possibilities of his life, main one being Jaden’s and his bound destiny to fight off the Light, but the complexity of it all was too much to decipher.

Weren’t the dead supposed to stay dead?

Apparently not.

Or so, whatever complicated force of the boy being his reincarnation lead the main word. It stopped being a question after two or three thoughts about it, and even less a possibility of ‘how’ when the unusual timeline was exposed to him.  
Adding to that, he was the only one of the two – after becoming three, to question it.

The boy, his lighter half; Jaden.

The teen quickly found the topic irrelevant when posed. A bewildered expression, then a shrug. _‘Beats me. I’ve no clue how all of this works anyway,’ _As lost on the subject as he.

One of the few interactions after the events of his corrupt reign.

So he remained; the fact had proven true and he was bound to life for another eternity of his other. Thus, that matter was quickly settled and the figure accepted his fate. Adapting best one could, with a silent spark of life inside the young and cheerful male, he watched and learned.

The way the teen spent his day, what he did, how the demon accompanied him at times. Memories of Yubel’s fusion came back too, as well as when he took over, if momentarily, to aid Jaden in containing his old friend. Then, at how two had become three in a way. It posed even more questions than before, and the elder spirit found himself curious once again.

One way or the other, Yubel was with them now. But from where he was, where _Jaden_ was, there wasn’t a soul in existence other than them. The dreaded mirrored soul room, meant and accessed only by the two;

Soon after that it became clear. Wherever Yubel resided within them, wasn’t in the intimacy of their shared soul rooms.

Another question passed unanswered. He didn’t know, and he didn’t ponder. But he _did_ respond. To the calls, _hangouts_, as the other had said. Usually a _‘hey’_ or a _‘you’_, but the target was always identified. It wasn’t effort when the boy’s feelings radiated through both of them.

A little perk that… the newly welcomed emperor wasn’t sure how to deal with lately.

Maybe, the fresh start of life was a little too sudden and too life inducing for someone like him. The casualty, freedom of living, the simple daily wonderabouts of whatever the teen in control decided upon. All of it – so lax. Carefree, _meaningless_.

Their time invested into such ridiculous and pointless tasks.

From dueling for fun, as learned of Jaden, to doing _this_ and _that_ which in reality, brought them nothing but wasted hours. Such act often left the silent spirit baffled, and a few complaints were voiced out. But he teen did nothing except welcome his frustration with open arms, resulting in somehow being pulled in another ‘hangout’ session.

Time and time again, until Haou gave up, and accepted that would be their way of living. Accepting didn’t equal wanting however, and the old ruler found his inner peace most serving at the silence of their soul.

Nevertheless, the two hadn’t bothered his solitude, until, loneliness occurred and distance unknowingly formed.

Out of place; _unneeded_.

Even interest in reality of life stopped poking at the attention of the darkness who sulked himself further and further. Time again, days passed, and despair of isolation followed. Just as before, he was accepting of it. All the negativity, hatred, loss. Death could claim him once another, in the form of agony over his cursed being. And he was willingly ready to let it.

Or at least, a part of him was.

That same happiness,_ light_. It reached out for him. Offered a hand, and when he restrained, dove deeper for him.

_‘You know, you don’t gotta be miserable by yourself in there,'_

The voice spoke as if his own life wasn’t being thrown away moments before. But no, he knew better.

_Jaden_ knew better.

He simply had a way of mellowing down serious situations to deal with them accordingly. Young and naïve, but by all means from the time spent together, ever since he was young, matured too.

After all, he came to remind him his existence still held worth, didn’t he?

Thus, they switched. Experimented, so to speak. Not often and most certainly not a lot, but the few times the two brunettes decided to put in question how their mutual souls could switch between one body, it definitely was a shared experience. Unlike Yubel’s, who could only gain a host via possession, theirs was that of regularity. Whether or not the light was the floating spirit around, or the Supreme King in his accustomed habitat, it remained between their choice.

Expectedly, the darkness stayed true to the saying of playing the role as a spirit. Few times called for the assistance of reversed plays, but even with those had the male distanced away. Not only from the boy, but from his only trusting friend as well.

There was of course a reason behind it.

One, Haou wasn’t ready for.

And one, that the lack of knowledge on whether or not their shared feelings could be read was planting deadly toxins every time his conscious awoke.

_“I’m outside,”_

The familiar voice that followed him to death and back. Yubel spoke, asked for his presence outside of the mirrored room forbidden of entrance.

_“Yubel,”_

A formal way of greeting. Less cheerful than back then. They've grown up, too.

_“Don’t you think it’s time you flourish? We aren't dead,”_

Such a specific choice of words. All the more, for one as him, by none other than the love proclaimed to.

_“You should know better than believe such things of me,”_

Ever more those fangs simply curved to a smile.

_“Then shouldn’t you know best? You share feelings with the boy more than even I,”_

Perhaps. But with that, came the answer.

_“He has no interest in such things,”_

_“He had no opportunities either. If you want a start, initiate a beginning,”_

The words pierced what reflex held the hollow heart. Like a sharp knife of truth, pointing the flaw of a king hiding behind the reddened curtain.

Maybe Jaden didn’t know. But his dearest friend could read him open, throughout all the years and even after death. There was no need for soul sharing for that.

_“…”_

_“I won't force you, but consider what I said. You’re only throwing yourself away,"_

Human, dragon, monster or not, words were genuine.

_“Besides, we both know he’s too stubborn to let you go," _

An echo of facts left for the lost, perplexed, and lastly;

love-struck old being comprehend.

His heart wasn’t dead, after all.

The small acts of kindness, the indirect care, everything and anything his light unknowingly offered to every other soul he met. In reality, it all appeared the same; as if he was no different. Just another being deserving of a second chance.

And it _hurt._

It hurt to be placed in the same category as the rest. As the ones who had betrayed him, caused the youth nothing but misery. In those melting brown eyes, they were all the same. _Deserving_. And he offered what they longed for, indifferent within all. His friends, even Yubel. And now, him as well.

No different than the rest. Just another.

In what world would he be deserving of more than he already was?

How it even came to be remained a mystery. But it did, and the merciless king whose named was feared of murder was aching over its consequences. In the end, he sought warmth as well, after the cold years of war and loneliness. From another, a person’s touch and welcome to his being. Every murder he committed and bloodshed he made.

And his light – Jaden, did just that.

So of course he wanted more. More of that acceptance and kindness.

And to even have that considered, he knew Yubel was right. It was just a matter of… _approaching_ the issue.

Knowing no less, blunt and forward was the way to go.

When the brunette was attention struck with his own deck, as often it was how his time was spent the more the king learned. In a temporary location sufficient of their privacy it would be the best the world would offer him.  
Within the quiet soul watching, Haou took to form, another of the rare times appearing as transparent as the accompanying fiend he felt nearby as well. One glance over, and the confirmation was there.

“Have you time or are you busy?”

Far too used to the normality of spirits conversing, the focused chocolate didn’t even bother looking up.

“Hmm? Nah, not really. Just tryin’ out these cards,”

And then, came the more difficult part. With a bit of hesitation on the start, his voice began;

“I wish to speak to you,”

Cards had their attention left and the other half looked up to his counterpart with evident curiosity.

“I don’t hear you say that often so it’s gotta be important,”

“It is,”

“I’m listening,”

He really was. Not a buzz of a fly dared interrupt the moment and the tension slowly crawled up the elder. But was no teenager with a crush, and only a mild heartbeat raced to the confession. Back in the times, there was no wasted effort to be spared at the words. All it served purpose was an answer of acceptance or denial.

Would Jaden accept the proposal of something deeper? A role of a queen? A second king? Suddenly, all past traditions became a blur of what would he actually be, and the spirit put the troublesome thoughts aside to focus.

“I hold feelings of attachment towards you, and I demand your answer,”

Quick and straightforward, a request waiting upon the answer. The king let his words fall and awaited of the reply, to which, he found his other half bluntly staring.

“What?”

And his furrow of brows responded.

“What,”

They were hopeless.

“I-I mean, I feel attached to you too. You’re kind of me, not really a choice with that floating around,”

Yubel chuckled. At times like these, similarity between the two could finally be seen.

“Jaden. His words hold a deeper meaning. Love,”

With a pat on the blackened attire, the ruler’s old friend spared the further hassle of explanation and confirmed. It worked as well, as now the usually calm teen had even his own mayhem occur inside and kept his mouth shut.

“You mean… uh…”

One silent murmur after another, Jaden couldn’t find words to form nor thoughts to help him recollect the situation.

“…Like that? With all the romantic stuff?”

With a little nudge of the spirit, the darkness’ confession was finally regarded, and Yubel took its queue on leaving the two to themselves.

“Yes,”

Confirmation was there. Each word said fully repeated the claim over the said, new, and maybe not entirely unwelcome fact; that with every oddity aside, teenage life still played a role in his life.

“Man… Hold on,” Red shoes shifted position, moving the scattered cards aside and making space on the said floor. “Come here,”

Golden eyes watched the patted seat be intended for him, unmoving and silent; to which Jaden wasted no time in adding.

“Look if you even want me to consider this, you’re gonna have to sit,”

The possibility of bossing around to the king quickly rose up debates over the simple request, but Haou shoved his pride down and proceeded as told.

“Fine,”

So he sat down. And once the spirit in fact listened, Jaden found silence far more comforting than continuing with his plan. Which was… not even one to begin with. Awkwardness shone rainbow colors in front, and there was not a situation in his mind that could tell him how to handle the inexperience with sudden tension.

Speech was the way to go. What to say, was another thing.

“So that was… like, a confession?”

With every question for repeated facts, the darkness’ patience thinned, and humiliation was becoming an evident need for mockery. This time, the male frowned.

“Are you lacking of a definition or was I not clear enough?”

“No— Look, I get it... Just, this is new to me. Nobody ever wanted anything to do with me like that. Bare with me for a bit,”

The latter scoffed, but soon exhaled finding his peace. After all, Jaden was considering his answer, and_ that_ made the dead heart beat a sounding pace.

“Very well. Tell me when to proceed then,”

“Well…” Jaden began; “This includes stuff like kissing, right?”

_That_ struck an expression out of the king, who took the few moments of silence to himself to comprehend the blunt question in his own mind. Whether his admitting was there or not, even the mortality in his own form was felt at the sudden _blush. _

“Partners often exchange affection, correct,”

And then, further silence. Quiet as the moonlight slowly set its sights upon the sky and shrouded it in calm of oncoming late hours. Even so, the stoic male found himself lax; enjoying the anticipating moment of the upcoming answer as the words were expectant.

Known and felt.

Not only _his_ fluster, heartbeat, and overall atmosphere. A rare occurrence where Jaden had all the time in the world, and his counterpart found no need to rush the decision; - only wait, and respect it.

Next words were barely audible. Even the sitting elder had to focus to hear as the sound of clenched armors often surrounded his ears.

“…How about we kiss?”

The Supreme King unknowingly repeated the words out loud, confirming their request to his own ears. The answer that his undeserving form hoped for, in the most selfish of ways, and received too.

“You wish to kiss?”

At this point, the bashful expression was anything but concealed, and brown eyes looked anywhere except their mirrored golden. A flush and shyness, everything was present for the view, especially when the darkness held no such emotion on his face. Rather, the bland surface of the man’s look was almost missing on all and every feeling. How it looked didn't match how it _was; _the trained soldier was simply better at keeping his emotions not play out on his face.

But in reality, the almighty ruler was too baffled and lost by the outcome, even if the shared bond between the two spoke him of an answer.

“Yeah. Maybe. Only if you want,”

Rushed and uncertain, Jaden quickly gave his reply, daring to look up at the other in question of what was to happen. His gut swallowed itself back, as no tension in any duel matched up to the absolute daring of what was happening right now.

Was it not for the said other part of his soul standing in front of him, all of it would have probably left asking that question.

Yet, for the first of times, that hardened expression softened, and formed a gentle smile unseen by many upon his light.

“We may,”

Some sound came be as the king was seen shifting and formatting a functioning body, if for the upcoming act be made possible, and Jaden soon found the reason of it too once his lookalike sat a very short distance away. Further redness came with it, only then realization sinking in of what he requested upon was coming to life.

His other stood however, unmoving to proceed and simply waiting for the comfort to sink in – which would undeniably, never happen and Jaden himself _knew_ that.

Shamed and panicked, the teen plucked his lips in an awkward attempt and forced his eyes shut for something hard hitting worth a punch than a kiss.

In the moment of debating advancement, Haou stopped himself upon seeing the ridiculous act, simply staring at the poor effort his light was putting into doing something obviously never done before. With his own free hand, he strolled at the hard face with gentle trails to soothe the tension away, sometimes reaching the falling hair and placing it behind and others simply swatting the discomfort to lower with light touches.

“Calm yourself first,”

“As if I can,”

Despite the sour comment, the tense youth really did try his best, but every throb in his heart and every skip of its beat made the ringing in his ears impossible to tone down, and it all mellowed down into a simply impossible feat. He was blushing shades of crimson that put even his jacket to shame, and every tense end of his body felt it.

Then came a whisper to sway at his attention.

“Have you done such things before?”

Haou asked a known answer. He was with him, his entire life, from point A to where they were now. There was no need for repeated knowledge, but some distraction served for relaxing the tension in the boy.

“I only kissed my parents when I was little,”

Jaden replied just as quietly, noting every delicate touch formed at his face until slowly, subtly, his counterpart leaned further to place a soft trail of lips upon his skin, ever so close to the mouth but not _quite;_ voicing another mindful question as the brunette former squinted an eye at the sudden contact.

“Is that so,” Only pausing for a silent murmur, the whisper continued. “Tell me how it was,”

A nibble, rendering his entire form mellow to jelly.

“…Just on the cheek...”

Desperate attempt to ignore the speeding heartbeat and reply.

“…You know how that stuff goes…”

Peck after peck, the softness of frailty on him sparked flames. Given the opportunity, Haou landed all of his solemn intentions in the act; from making contact with the forehead, trailing his lips on the cheek, following Jaden’s words and attempting to recreate the intimate feeling.

“Like this?”

Another soft sound as the caress formed.

“…Yeah…”

Traced connection, and the pattern was reached of its purpose.

“…It’s ...ah…”

Purpose, to make those two talking pairs become one, and reach for each other’s taste with the intended touch.

“…mmh…”

A silent noise escaped the youth as all the attempt of talking was shut down the moment magic happened. On instinct had brown eyes closed, and Jaden let himself relax into the feeling being formed by everything and anything. All sound becoming dull as the small music of touching lips was silently repeated in the moments. Gently, unlike anything felt, the foreign guest laid itself on top of him and back, until the motion could finally register in his brain and he let himself attempt the same.

Nothing more and nothing less, form slowly deepened the contact in those few lasting moments, simply letting himself lay on the taste; for the first time _feel_, and _experience_ another. Skins on top of each other, their tries uncertainly daring to press and experiment the soft haven granted by a loose touch.

But it all ended just as that. A kiss it began and a kiss it remained, not crossing a border of anyone’s limits as the hesitance was still present in the air. It was just a try, an attempt that had no need turn bigger and the latter spirit knew that. A simple gentleness shared between the two that led a bigger path; it wouldn't be rushed.

Without advancement, they slowly fell apart. Drifting in an echo of fragility and leaving only two faces staring at each other blankly, two brunettes lost in the awestruck overflow of feelings that had been renewed fresh and… _foreign._

But with a knowing smile and felt feelings, the king made space once more, allowing a mellow softness form on his face in many absent years. While his light was momentarily hit by a lacking reaction, it was only then he, as well, found logic to take notice of the feelings and actions. Bashful, baffled and wearing a face, but Jaden spoke nonetheless.

“That’s one way to make me relax…”

A muffled comment that passed in the quiet air to which the other kept quiet about.

It wasn’t a topic to be regarded at, and Haou found more question than answers of what it all meant. But the time wasn't for answers now, and the king initiated what they both needed and speaking all but one sentence;

“I must attend things,”

Attend what?

_Nothing_.

Yet both knew the topic at hand would require more than immediate acknowledgement, and the subtle acceptance of that was there.

“Yeah. I’ll catch you later,”

With that, Jaden awkwardly avoided his other leaving and granting him solitude once again. Without Yubel, without the spirits; it was a time to himself that he needed more than ever.

One glance over at the cards previously worked on and he knew that was all this night would get out of focusing on that. Cards were packed back up, and Jaden plopped himself comfortably on the bed to do nothing but one thing;

_Think._

So he thought, and thought, until absolutely nothing came and a need for hunger began overshadowing his thoughts with variety of foods and meals. So to say, the hard topics were left for another time and the flow of time continued to move for the world with him in it.

Even though he knew and his mind knew that in the time spent time doing whatever he was, lingering trails of the thing withdrawn in back of his head would find itself back to the front and his heart would flutter in silence. Despite the left privacy on it, it did little to aid on the fact that every feeling felt, was shared. How it grew, how it was kept around…

“...Sheesh,”

The teen muttered a quiet complaint to himself.

From the clustered mess of feelings to the obvious answer to them he pushed on the back of his mind. It was useless to ignore any longer, and when your own mind couldn’t form examples of thought, the one thing that seemed right was taken into action;

Stop ignoring the problem and face it first front.

And some sort of engagement was made.

After a prolonged and somewhat awkward stroll in an attempt to get somewhere and nowhere at the same time, the teen found himself at a yet another location that did anything but catch his interest. Whilst the street wasn’t empty to say the least, seeing how this was Tokyo and the word was a sin to be spoken out loud, brown eyes absentmindedly took focus to see where he actually was and what surrounded him.

People, lights, shops and usual. And then, blinking in the direction to read, the brunette spelled out the name of one of the shops.

It was;

...Fancy, to say the least. And not even in the rich kind. It pierced every aesthetic light around with its pink welcoming aura. A small café in the hidden corner behind many, standing out with its immerse wonders of every heart shape and every shade of marron presented. Chocolate eyes found themselves squinting his view to take in all the colors, and no soon after averting his gaze when an idea so casually came to his mind.

Maybe he could go in and sit down, gather his thoughts on where to go and relax with a drink.

Maybe with some company.

In a heart filled café.

“I’m being stupid… Isn’t as if I don’t want this,”

Voice spoke to itself as a lax determination formed and footsteps proceeded to enter the place. The doorbell rang, and already the teen greeted with many, _many_ more colorful and loving design. From chairs to tables, menus and dishes as well. Everything appeared to be covered in loving signs of _“date with your loved one here”_ and it was radiating in its glory of it.

The brunette made a face at himself but nonetheless continued in mild shame; having little reason to back out now, feeling silly of his plan altogether.

Finding an empty table with little to no people actually present in the little coffee shop, Jaden sat himself down and took up an offer of the menu. Reading, looking, from all sorts of delicious sweets to some own specials, it held nothing extraordinary safe from the design the cup would be in.

His absentminded thoughts put little figuring in what to order, setting the small paper back to its place and then debating the… _company_ part of the plan.

Not exactly hard, but with the whole _spawning-into-existence-while-talking-to-himself-for-a-bit_ part may induce some glares. Nonetheless, ignoring the embarrassment, he spoke aloud;

“Haou?”

A voice echoed in silence. And without anyone around, the young duelist thanked it stayed like that. The ones who were questioned – listened.

Or so, one of them did.

Said one who appeared as a spiritual ghost floating about, studying the scenery for itself with its heterochromatic eyes.

“The particular design is to make sure he understands?”

Yubel voiced a playful mockery, fangs seen chuckling in the process and the other exhaled. It was true and_ it wasn’t_; his feelings were a mess. All of this was a mess. It was _silly_ and _stupid and--_

“He heard you, you know,”

“And ignored,”

Frustration was dawning in and he was evidently giving into his bad mood. All the while the fiend hovered and awaited; noting the hosts of the said café slowly taking notice of their new customer and without a doubt will soon be nearing closer.  
However, before the demon interfered in hurrying its ancient friend up, the said figure had formed in the same manner as the other had. A spirit covered in all of his armored glory.

“What is it?”

The king calmly asked and only then had the sulking chocolate eyes gained decency to face his two residents inside, realizing the absolute _absurdity_ of the clothing his doppelganger always wore.

Nevertheless, before that was to be taken into account, an answer was needed.

“If you’re not doing anything, we can hang out. I can get us ice cream or somethin’,”

He asked casually; or so the most casually one could. _He was used to saving the world, not dating. _

Not too long after a moment’s pause to understand, Haou replied.

“Very well. I may spare time for you—”

“Wait, wait!—”

A little too loud for a supposed table for one, but enough to make the yami stop in his tracks.

“What?”

“The armor’s gotta go,”

Golden eyes judged and the frown followed, but without any more arguing, the king obliged, and dissipated of majority of the spikes, leaving himself in the black attire beneath.

“Is this fine?”

“Yeah,”

Without further ado, whatever connection allowed the two brunettes temporarily share two bodies in reality happened - _happened_. With the other seat taken, now the point of the cafe had its heart shaped love filled out and in time for the waitress arrive as well; - to which Jaden hoped didn’t see too much.

“Good evening! We welcome you to our warm café of love and hope the sweetest of delights arrive for you and your partner’s expectations. May I take your order on this charming day?”

The phase was clearly in with the design and for a mild second, Jaden Yuki felt all of his shame depart from their combined souls. The cool facade was in its place, and all of that only bypassed as a renovated blush as he answered.

“Stracciatella is fine,”

The female only nodded and went away, leaving the two existing pairs and Yubel to themselves. Silence dawned, and an obvious effort would be need to initiate speech, yet both of the teen's spirits found their amusement in other things. As previously, golden eyes looked around the overly pink design, taking a lean on the ungloved hand and studying the heart-filled and shaped contents with a blank stare; presumably not too much thought put into it. Third of the figures however, kept its focus on the struck boy who struggled with himself even when things were going smoothly.

_“Things are fine. I don’t understand why you’re like this,”_

An echo in his mind, shared between three but acknowledged by two.

_“It’s not as easy as you may think Yubel,”_

_“Jaden, he likes you,”_

And at that, the internal conversation cut abruptly. Not by either, but by the source in question;

“It’s true. I do,”

Face in the palm stayed in place, but golden eyes looked over at its counterpart to confirm honesty. All of which the youth couldn’t find any more words leave him and every emotion casually played out on his face.

Haou shifted, and continued;

“Isn't that why you had asked me to come here? To attempt something further?”

An answer rather than a question. Both of them could read the teen’s feelings and the king made full use of it.

“Yeah... I mean, I guess I asked you out on a date. Thought the hearts gave it away,”

While the term was a little unfamiliar, the ancient male connected the dots and with his own knowledge figured the word’s meaning.

“And I've accepted. It isn’t my emotions you should be questioning,”

“Suppose you’re right,”

While words weren’t many, the few that were spoken between them appeared to be enough to soothe out the anxiety in the vulnerable heart stepping into new territory. If by a little, the brunette found peace to calm his beating heartbeat and messy feelings that were afraid of illogical things.

Because now he knew, and feared of _new; _unknown, unfelt. But he also knew that he wasn’t alone in it, and while not the perfect company and guide by any means, the two residents inside of him would aid him in their own ways.

Still tense, the air loosened somewhat and Yubel left, but the king still watched the situation proceed and how it played out on both sides. The way he wanted his light to feel over him. Be happy and sharing of his own emotions, but _not_ to suffer for them. Yet seeing and feeling all the anxious negativity in Jaden’s heart wasn’t showing an equal standing on it.

“Tell me what you fear,”

A command with no choice but answer, and chocolate eyes gazed up to him once more.

“Why I’m like this? I dunno… Guess I feel I’ll mess this up somehow and you’ll stop wanting to be around me,”

“Jaden—”

Before he could answer, their order arrived and the waitress placed the said ice cream in the middle of the table and left. While neither wanted to acknowledge the interruption between the important talk, one crucial thing was noticed.

“Huh. She brought one,”

“Yes,”

“Think it was a mistake?”

A moment’s pause, and Haou spoke.

“No. There are two silverwares. This café is meant for lovers,”

Only then realization sunk in of the two napkins handed as well, and just as it disappeared, all the embarrassment arose back and the shy expression simply looked away.

“Sorry, thought we’d be given two,”

A quick and low sentence muffled through the hand that was now occupying the brunette’s chin. It was all going _too mushy_ and _too fast. _In fact, at this point, Jaden was sure everything in here made things at least twenty percent more awkward.

“No matter,” The king swayed it away with a hand. “I’ve no want for it,”

“Yeah, alright…”

Quiet returned as the offered drink was taken and the light faced a conversation block in his throat. So he kept his voice shut, and expectedly, the other did too. Alone in the pink colored café with the oddest air formed. At first it was queer and awkward, and then the brunette realized, it truly wasn’t as bad as his mind made it out to be.

In fact, glancing over at the other, there was no hint of discomfort or anything alike. Those beaming, golden, eyes were looking around and about, not minding the silence and simply taking attention to what the unusual world could offer him.

_Slurp._

Maybe it was just on his part then? Maybe he was imagining all the discomfort that ate him?

This time, a bite.

He _definitely_ was.

It was stupid. He was stupid. It was a _date_ and it was _normal_ and it was going _just fine._

Stubbornly, in some attempt to fight against his own fear, Jaden looked at the ordered ice cream with a sudden idea.

_Haou liked him._

“...Stop...”

Voice muttered to himself, easily catching the attention of the other.

“Hm?”

With clear intent and determination, the brunette put on a smile and fought off his negativity living up to who he was. He would _prove_ it to himself rejection wasn’t an option by force, and taking another cup of the order in the spoon, the king was offered the taste firsthand; - with one method he wasn’t used to.

Being fed.

“Take some ice cream! It’s really good!”

The second it happened, Haou’s frowning face followed. Many emotions of disgust, disrespect, and every single inch of pride arising to what a _peon_ had presented a _ruler_. An automatic expression;

_He was king._

Unfortunately, the soft smile, excited brown eyes; it all melted into obvious confusion at the sight. Not only could golden see that young adult breaking his expression into a negative one, but he could _feel_ the sudden radiating panic and dread; all of the doubt Jaden previously wield merging with another to form reality one very big and very pessimistic bundle.

He didn’t want that.

_He didn’t want that._

“You don’t want it—?”

Haou grabbed the wrist holding the spoon.

“No. I do,”

_He doesn’t._

“Hey, no, I’m sorry for—”

The brunette began, the king shutting him down all too quickly with a muffled sigh aimed at himself. It escalated moments before the spoon was led forward and his mouth took the offer without hesitation.

A spoonful of ice cream, taken in one go.

All to rid the light of his doubts and potentially ruin his own chances before they even happened.

Surely enough, it did its job. Jaden was awed and frozen in his tracks. Brown eyes locked to his with some sort of unreadable expression the other couldn’t momentarily define.

“Uh,”

Not that one could answer with a mouthful. The other just glared.

“I think that one’s a bad idea,”

For one moment, Haou questioned why, and for the other, he _knew_ why.

“-?!”

The king choked back any sound daring escape and shut his lips from opening even if it forced his teeth grit against one another.

_Cold._

_Freezing; _all of that cool meeting with the warmth of one’s mouth and dissolving in the heat. It was all but pleasant. The elder found his regret no soon after, doing all sorts of attempts to simply swallow it down and get it over with. An effort proving hard, but with a lot of questionable expressions and forced grimaces of the usually solemn face, success formed and the food was felt leaving with struggle.

Taking a moment to appreciate normality, the king awkwardly regained his composure, daring to look up at his half, who was still seen eyeing the entire thing.

_Now_ it was awkward.

“...I am unused to being fed,”

Haou plainly stated after a second of silence, fully aware of the sight he’s been exposed to and the shot of his pride.

“Yet you took it for me,”

His other added, regaining the radiating smile that easily ate away the regret the king wield. Even this stupid, meaningless,_ painful,_ act seemed not to matter as long the knowledge of reassuring the one he cared for was there. Jaden had his point proven, at a cost, but thankfully not one his murderous half was angry about.

Laughter of the silliness filled the small area, and in one of those rare moments, the stern expression allowed itself soften and simply appreciate these unknown, but delightful moments.

A change from the Dark World.

_Warmth_.

The king watched the other chatter mindlessly about his previous event, focusing on that happiness and not sorrow he could offer and give. For the first after a long time, _he_ brought _light_ into another. Joy. Such a thought made the dead heart flutter once more, and for a silent moment, the calm expression let itself a smile.

“—You kept you cool throughout the entire thing!”

Jaden ended the monologue with that, taking a moment to calm his speaking and take a breath.

“Thanks for reassuring me,”

At this, his other only exhaled an acknowledgement, shifting the focus back to reality and drifting any thoughts out.

“You feel well now?”

The smiling face soon regained the shyness on the soft expression, diverging the topic at hand to nothing in particular.

“Yeah, I’m good,”

And then, another quiet moment of silence.

How it came so casually, so easily; - a blessing or a curse, Jaden didn’t know anymore.

But he knew one thing. Watched and felt and slowly, with such solemn air between, emptied the remaining ice cream. All of it so precious, sacred; a mist of a new moment until the interruption pierced everything with it.

“Was the ice cream to the men’s liking?”

Used to default politeness, the teen nodded.

“Was great,”

“I’m happy to hear our café sufficed. May I ask which of the gentlemen will pay?”

Another routine that held no choice in the answer. Place the paper, count the zeroes, leave the cash and wave the waitress off. All so used, ever so repeated. And all the newer to the male in front, watching.

“Ready to leave?”

Without a sound his question was answered, and the light led their way out of the dreadful pink that seemingly glued itself onto one’s vision. Not that one could be blamed; stepping outside in the much grayer areas was a shot through the sweet sugary goddess of colors. Even the outgoing male took a minute to bring composure to his eyesight and look around.

“So… Where to now?”

Seconds before a reply came, brown eyes spotted an equally sharp mess of colors advancing towards them. One, his entire form didn’t want to meet.

Especially not with his murderous other half walking around.

_Especially_ not in front of an obviously love filled couple’s café.

_Especially not for someone like Crowler to see._

“Is that not your superi—”

“Yea that’s Crowler. Bad timing… Come on!”

And just like that, that same evil, ancient, royal king, had his hand grabbed and pulled out of the street’s view into a darkened alleyway before the said man approached and saw them. For a second, reflexes flinched to fight off, but the entire thing happened far too quickly to wear any accurate response. Instead, Jaden kept them both pinned and quiet, leaning on the stone wall as that infamous fashion passed and the blonde ponytail swayed away.

“…Man, definitely didn’t look forward to meeting the teach out here. What’s he even doing here?”

His question came once the teen was reassured it was nothing but him and his yami once again, one, who most certainly didn’t wield an answer either. Jaden turned to meet his match with a mellow smile, now acknowledging the small event over.

“Sorry, really didn’t wanna talk to him right now,”

“I’m the issue I take it?”

That’s when it struck the light of not only his feelings, but _another_. That _his_ actions wield consequences for not only himself.

And to think he felt just that awhile, too.

Jaden shifted closer to his darkness, trying to form sincere apology in his own voice.

“Hey, no… It’s not like that,” An averted gaze as thoughts slowly formed to give off that same comfort the king granted _him_. “I just… I’m not sure how to act around you. I don’t even know what we are,”

The question. The honest, two-sided, confusing, question. The latter lacked an equal answer. For the first time, the term _“playing along”_ guided the ancient being to missing knowledge.

“In what sense?”

“In the _we-kissed_ sense,”

Immediate reply followed by a quiet tone and a change in expression. Such words could not be just spat out without a skipping beat flutter and a flush. Not that Jaden particularly hid it well, nor could against the figure in question.

“I’m not acknowledgeable in such topics,”

The blunt, emotionless, and cool reply. For anyone, it could’ve been seen as nothing but lack of care in the cold tone. But reality of the situation came to both; and even the hidden demon inside of them.

That the Supreme King knew no better.

Love, dating, affection; - all of those topics too hard, too _unfamiliar_. So truly, the words came with genuine honesty in them.

Jaden chuckled at the short sentence, realizing the issue at hand and how silly they were both being. His eyes locked themselves to the other, their warmth of the soft expression smiling at the ever-frowning face.

“Well, no harm in not knowing I guess,”

The brunette trailed off, coming to terms at his own want and attempting to force down those building feelings of excitement and heat in his heart. The one that beat so loudly in the dim alleyway where fate set the moment perfect for the two souls to keep falling in love.

With a mindset already formed and definitely obvious, Jaden took his heart’s advice and leaned further, letting his emotions do the talking instead of him.

“…Wanna repeat it?”

His half took a moment to watch, and simply understand. Figure out the intention behind the hushed words that his light so shyly stated. So freely, his light's small request lit up his own body to _feel. _

“You ask for answers you know. Don’t be a fool,"

Haou replied with a low tone, leaning himself back onto the wall and gently cupping that close face to grant his copy, and _himself, _the wishes of dreams.

Jaden was pulled in, nudged to forward himself, plopping the body against his other anything but subtly, finally coming close enough to seal the lock of lips once again and balance the forwarded position. Using his elbows to keep steady on the wall between the darkened figure, the teen softly embraced his half around the neck, letting the shaky hands relax and fall loose as his yami drifted the focus to that of a kiss.

The moment the contact made, his heart sped up, missed some beats, and then raced louder than any function in his brain. His entire body lost all of its stability when feelings came into play. When softness of that upper lip rubbed against his own in such tenderness, affection. Acts one would find forbidden in the evil king’s mind. But here he was, and he felt every bit of that locked up care, devotion over him.

That alike mouth that invited the gentle caress; _repeated it_. Doing the same motion with the bottom one, pulling, withdrawing, only to come back and nip on his own. A playful, confident, almost whimsical tease, meant only to give off a small taste of what they were trying.

And Jaden knew it. Knew the soft manipulation of his entire form with one experienced kiss. All from the hands that leaned rested on his jaw, stroking soft touches with thumbs over his skin.

It all felt so… magical. So new and nice.

Every little act in the corner of the alleyway, all while he leaned rested into his darkness on that stone hard wall.

He didn’t want it to stop. This, _this_ was so much more than the simple shared contact; - it was all the emotions that came with it. The nibbles on his lip, sometimes overlapping one another, other times stuck together; it all left such a strong feeling. It blended to perfection – precision of each act that the brunette knew he could be mesmerized by each one individually.

_Sensual._

Another word not to have thought to come up on the mindset of descriptions of what the man kissing him was. Never crossing the borders, only keeping the limits of what they both knew the teen’s heart was comfortable with. All so thoughtful. The tongue, that sneakily left a wet trail on the dry skin for a soft bite linger, and that same mouth only smirked in the soft, delicious, contact.

Even that much was doing affects the youth didn’t render possible.

But his body spoke much, _much_, louder.

In that mellow dance, his form only pressed further. Melted the red jacket into the black attire, letting the surrounding comfort loose it of all tension and nervousness. The host was accepting, too, cutting out the remaining space with the king’s own hands laid around his own waist.

Trapping him in the layer of obsession.

There was no escaping it. No. He didn’t _want_ to escape it. The said want, need, that wasn’t from the latter.

It was from _him_.

He yearned for this. All of the feelings made right now.

And a part of Jaden laughed; laughed how weak and willing one could grow as long as it was the correct person.

How the said person could make him hold such a messy expression. Every uncomfortable, inexperienced, wrinkle on his forehead, made by nothing but lacking confidence was destroyed just like that. Replaced by a soothing and solemn, reddened face whose chocolate-brown eyes only gazed lovingly in return. Among the sensuality of it all, the shining golden illuminating even the darkened area wouldn’t be missed for the world. The way his own half-lidded expression was shared between the two, and just as so how warmly the emotion flowed through.

Intensity strong in both, differing only in so much. All the emotion poured in the love divided of two;

The softness. Willingness and want, shrouded by the equal need of _hunger._ All to be read in the lowered yellow that mirrored the eyed expression.

But he couldn’t feel nowhere near as much as the solemn color wield. Only an ounce, a tease. A low breath of the whisper caressing his lips one more time as a beautiful aroma leading to the fresh end of what he could have.

It was there. So close. All he had to was open his mouth--

“No,”

The first in the small alleyway to break the loop of soft pecks clashing together, and the teen let out a small sigh as well.

“You’re willing, but not ready,”

Reality hit back and notice of previous small sounds his own vocals made came to light, for which the brunette went quiet. Gasps, exhales, whines; even the wet skin making sloppy sounds - it all happened. Muted by his own mind, but he knew, and felt the rushed shamed heartbeat form further heat on his face.

Everything he knew, so did the other. All the fear, discomfort, anxiety and want. Even in the very moment, where the magic hadn’t fully stopped, Haou continued planting the trail of affection on the embarrassed face. Leaving the sacred lips, to the cheek, nose, all of which made brown eyes reflexively shut and embrace the overflow that Jaden feared would melt him soon in the most literal of ways.

But as loving as one could be, the Supreme King quite much had his limits, and the last of the touches landed on his forehead, for which the last of the kisses were marked until the male pulled their faces a distance.

All the young brunette was, was a shy, blushing, mess that wore the most flabbergasted face whose expression still rejoiced in the aftermath of the haven. A pile of goo, as they say it.

“Yeah, I think you’re winning me over,”

The darkness simply blinked away the momentary confusion before realizing the words and letting a small grin play on the cold face.

“You’re won by a few touches?”

Blunt words struck a piercing shot at which the teen pouted, embarrassment catching up to the words as their faces remained ever close.

“Don’t call me out like that,” Jaden nuzzled up closer, allowing the precious contact of noses gently brush over each other, showing the loving gesture returned as the playfulness in the voice remained. “But it isn't just that, there’s more in play here than your kissing,”

“Hm,”

And as the low sound was hummed, Haou shifted his view towards the alleyway’s entrance, posture immediately turning alert as a shadow was seen approaching. Quick and sudden, without a warning, the entirety of the being’s body dissipated out of reality and the warm hug’s embrace.

Without having a moment to blink, Jaden came all too soon came face to face with a wall now having nothing in between. Hands quickly coming to prevent a kissing session with hard and cold stone as a voice not too far shouted.

“Well, well! If it isn’t the biggest slacker of them all!”

And_ immediately_ was everything clear.

“…Dammit Crowler…”

Jaden mumbled the disappointment to none other than himself, as the moment was so clearly ruined by practically _fate_. And he knew nothing but to engage the present was an option. With one last exhale, the brunette took a second of composure and turned to face his Academy professor standing only a few distances far.

While he would give everything to spawn that precious moment back, making it possible all together again was definitely an option.

And the sooner this was over, the sooner that would come. Thus; a smile, the poker face, and;

“Hey teach! How’s it going?”

_Soon_ was only a word. One that practically could’ve been played out as a joke, a temporary lie to make someone deal with things faster and reach the said _soon. _Because before that _soon_ came_ this_ and _that_ and Monday and Sunday and a week and a half presents itself first with all mindless and meaningless debuts. Duel, chase a false sign of Light, eat, sleep, get lost a few times, and search which temporary new occupation would need to be used as a home.

But never that _soon_ did reach place. There was always _something._

Except now. Now, there was _nothing_. And he would punch whatever dared ruin it this time.

“Done. I ate, I checked the locations, fixed my deck…” Voice trailed off as the brunette laid himself on the floor. Lazy, loose, grumpy, all in order. “Stuff’s gotta stop. I need a break,”

“You’ve been doing a lot lately,”

A flap of wings motion in the small room as the transparent fiend floated around.

“Yeah and I’m beat. Definitely not getting up anymore today. Everything else can wait,”

Yubel only hummed with a smile. As a well played obliviousness could be played out, apparent was apparent. And the demon had no trouble reading through the words and learning of the true intentions.

Fatigue, bad mood, complaints; - all of it so small, fake. Maybe not a lie, but…

The fangs visibly showed as a chuckle happened at the knowledge.

“Are you gonna call for him?”

“—What, no way,”

The reply came immediately. Far too quickly for any normal circumstance. Then again, love tends to have that effect.

“He’s probably be busy,”

“But you’re free now. Shouldn’t you put that time to use and ask?"

“I know I’m gutsy but this is an entirely different thing...”

“Oh, I know,”

The floating spirit let that beautiful, demonic, expression wield its malicious grin as the teen was approached, and without a mutter of a sound those curious brown eyes were covered by the large claw for the magic happen.

“Look again,”

Yubel spoke as Jaden was granted vision once again, only to notice the same lookalike they were all too familiar with. Black spikes of that armor, the flowing red cape, and the acute helmet covering the menacing golden always trained to be on-guard.  
And while silence remained and the playful demon floated between the two, the said figure in question lifted an arm to open the helmet and face the situation, out of which he was particularly _spawned_ into existence to sit on the room floor.

Golden only shifted an eyebrow in question, passing out two glares between his light and his friend to determine the cause.

“Voice your reasons,”

The commanding tone gave no opening for anything other than speech, and Jaden quickly found his voice to talk before the intimidation buried both Yubel and him altogether.

“Yeah, sorry, just uh… You busy?”

“Not in particular,”

And then, with all sudden force to jump and newly forced determination before his own mind chickened out, Jaden launched himself from the sitting position onto his yami. No chance to think twice, no opening for the other to defend himself, not even a second waste to complaint before he safely kept his darkness laid on the floor and beneath, to speak the words out.

“I want to take this to a next level,”

Haou only had a chance to blink and force his trained instinct of self-defense down in order for the other stay safe and unpunched by now. A hateful frown, a mild flush, and the scowled expression spoke from its position.

_“What,”_

The heterochromatic gaze remained with amusement, watching the blackened helmet roll away on the floor as the two brunettes struggled with their feelings.

“What I mean is—” The teen began again, stopping only to shift somewhat comfortable between daggers of spikes threatening to poke his skin if a wrong move was made. “—I like you. I want this, you and me. I’m down for us being a thing,”

At that, even the cruel and harsh king held his voice. The radiating yellow was averted from the teen up top once all those buried emotions came sprawling like a sparkle of butterflies through the dead heart. But the trained soldier quickly won control over his feelings and shyness, turning to face the lighter brunette once more.

“Is this your confession for me?”

To whom the towering male only nodded.

“Yeah,”

It was. Whether or not the voice lied, emotions didn’t. The same feelings that now freely roamed around for Yubel and Haou feel, of what their host felt.

Love. True and pure in its entirety. The boy they watched grow up finally fell in love. And the floating demon couldn’t get enough of the thought and sight. It only ever wanted to see them happy, after all.

“…And for how long do you intend to remain on top of me?”

The momentary silence was broken, to which the teen playfully smirked at.

“Not sure. Pretty comfy over here, if you ignore— “Jaden trailed his finger over the large spike. “--these,”

Haou let out a quiet breath, unsure of the mixed feelings presenting themselves to him as the _new_ and _unfamiliar_ now played a very big part. Pride, anger, mixed with a fast beating heart and long missed… _happiness_. It clashed hard and the supreme ruler was more a supreme mess than king.

“Off of me,”

Regardless, the man demanded once more, albeit with a low tone as the fluttering mayhem of such pleasant and strong feelings toned down the built anger over the years. Proceeding to force the said act happen, Haou lifted himself on his elbows, attempting to balance the said uncomfortable armor for positions it was not meant for.

“Yeah, yeah. In just a bit,”

A bit. _Soon._

With a little harmless procrastination.

As soon as Jaden decided, everything else could continue. But for now, it stopped.

It did and so did his form lean in closer, not catching a break of the gentle moment repeating itself as the teen now fully embraced it. The affection and all nice feelings coming with it. His initiation and consequences following of being in love.

He was ready for it. Ready to take offer and be with himself.

“Missed ya,”

With a first step to savor the long-needed embrace of lips and taste the darkness in a new light. A soft, pecking, twirl, as that fading smile shifted its shine in the contact of skin; the tender and inexperienced warrior against the Light ever so gently nudging himself against his half.

Slowly, carefully, _anxiously._

With a racing heartbeat and unstable palms leaning on the floor to keep balance. Confidence present as fear and inexperience.

But the will was there. And the reassurance was too.

They knew one another best, didn’t they?

“Don’t be afraid,”

Haou hushed the whisper out. In between the attempted kiss, Jaden needed help, and he would guide his way another, as many times the past had called.

“We feel the same, you and I. Do not doubt your intentions of me any longer,”

His half only stared and listened, absorbing in every word stated with a gentle smile and a light touching of faces. Nothing more and nothing less, the claim, everything; it was _understood._

And now, it was to be sealed with the kiss.

One to mark the era of a new dawn and lock away the intimacy of the two in a bond of more than laughter and care, away of all eyes where none could enter.

Jaden took the queue.

With a smile on the lips, they came back down to the other pair, lightly moving around, this time, the lighter half guiding their partners a dance. His other allowed it too, watching, feeling; - knowing his heart was taking far more than it could and was used to. All of it so present and loud, like a ringing reminder that his soul would leave his body out of a sheer blood rush sliding roller-coasters inside of him.

But no matter what coarse through him, he knew the cause. Not war, not dread. None of the previous essential causes that sparked such strong feelings.  
No, something far, _far_ less agonizing. Something completely opposite. Something humans and mortals were fond of feeling, and something the male never thought he’d be a victim of.

If the choice was between eccentric bloodlust and butterflies in the stomach, it was a rather obvious one. But it didn’t mean the latter was any less… influential.

His heartbeat was melting with a simple kiss. Jaden’s was, too, but _his_ was not used to it.

Not used to being loved back. Being happy.

It brought such emotion out of a lifeless body that for that short moment of the soft lips brushing against his, there existed nothing but him and his light and the passionate feelings in their core.

And for another short moment, another gentle tip felt on his upper lip, feeling the teen pull back and repeat the act on him with a nuzzling caress. Again, and again, leaving his own form wanting to just grab and permanently keep them there. But the king made no movement for such a thing, only returning the short pecks with delicate care and want.

All so loving, all so soft, until another touch so freely bypassed his lower lip.

A different one.

A _wet_ one.

“…hn,”

That was it. The permission. The true feelings that the boy was willing and wanting to go and guide this into reality.

He was ready.

With that, the Supreme King finally shifted his own form, hands reaching for the towering man on top and sinking the yearning palms into that same messy, brown hair.

Having the path opened, and given green light, Jaden was nudged and pulled down, having little choice but to adapt himself in the position they were in and not break the cycle of a new start. The quick movement was enough for Haou comfortably embrace his half, erasing any extra space between that managed to crawl through and prevent the miracle happening.

This time, the closeness allowed for a taste of the warmth their bodies radiated. It showed they were both nervous, tense, _afraid_. In such a way their forms tried to remain calm and relax in the moment. Somehow, it worked. All that was needed was for thoughts be pushed away.

There was no separation now. Only going forward.

And that’s what the king did.

Meeting that chocolate gaze one last time, the outer reality was shut out and every focus from the two brunettes was now lost in the kiss. Golden eyes fully closed, the ancient spirit allowing himself of relishing in the sought-out desire, turning to lead their feelings into something bigger, more affecting, licking a trail over the foreign pair of lips as initiative.

In that moment, he knew Jaden was finally his for the claim.

Continuing the play and accordingly planting his mouth, his mouth took a hold of pulling, sucking on that lower lip, withdrawing only to come back, tasting, wanting, sinking the teeth filled with burning desire into the soft skin full of passion to make and mark the love of his life officially his. And Jaden took the rougher dance of it all with open arms; - and mouth, letting his entire form sink into his yami and pushing his own hunger down onto him. Each suckle, his heart raced a little faster, more _excitedly_, absorbing in that emotion poured into him. In every way, shape, and form he knew, the light returned the play with his own mouth, tongue, until the expected happened.

Until, the two wet trails met with each other.

And they didn’t stop there. _No_.

Rather, Jaden felt himself be immediately met back with the visitor, who wasted no time in making a sloppy mess of saliva between one another before the dreamland was led back into his own mouth.

This, _this_ was the needed advance. The lock. The intimacy that would be sure to leave a spark like no other.

Haou, the kissing, the sloppiness, all inside now. All of it much too real. The teeth that gently bit, nibbled on his tongue, the foreign visitor that lapped up every corner of his mouth and claimed it his domain. There was nothing more than absorb himself into the haven, and the brunette finally closed his half-lidded eyes too, enjoying every tiny touch of their faces, the nose bumps, the flushed cheeks with felt heat between both of them and the greedy palms that messed his hair even further than it was.

All of it so, so very perfect.

He could finally inhale, breathe in, and absorb its heat into himself to taste, feel, and rejoice in the heaven of it. Such a small thing defined who the man kissing him was, how he tasted and felt, and what title wore the name of the Supreme King straight into his lungs. Every thing mentioned only fueled up that fire. The burning desire that showed light of two partners finally giving themselves into their subconscious will of the heart. From the rough hands grabbing every and anything they could, to the grinding of bodies to heat up the intimacy already formed, and guided all the way to the closed eyes, blushing faces, ears, touching noses, exhaling gasps, and finally, finally;

The sounds.

The moans. The sweet, blissful, noises. The _nnn’s_ and _hhah’s_ after each succulent ravage of mouths and every short choke of air the moment those hands traveled a little too far down.

All for the heterochromatic eyes to watch.

And chuckle. And grin in amusement at the oh-so delightful sight.

“—Wait,”

Ah, right. Thoughts were shared. Unfortunate.

“What?”

The light brunette found sense to stop and look down at his partner in the haze of pure loving lust. But no reply came, and already hands were finding their way to somehow unattach the armor plates off. To no succession to his dismay, but it didn’t stop Jaden from trying.

Meanwhile, Haou only made one shift of head to face the encountering… _issue_ now.

“Yubel,”

“Hm?”

The demon hummed as if it remained oblivious to what exactly was its ancient friend pointing out. Just a smile of those fanged teeth and a wing levitating as its form floated. The cold expression only frowned, hearing Jaden succeed in assaulting the shoulderpad that fell off with a _click._

“Leave,”

“…Ah, that’s my _'thank you'_?”

Before the moody figure lost all patience and brought back the ever-present anger, the demon grinned at its friend before fading.

_“Have fun,”_

Haou sighed to himself and returned to the present reality that Jaden very much let himself deal with the problem entirely, which proved to be quite disrespectful of him, but then again… The boy was far too lost in the moment to even find effort to care. While they were both absolute _blobs _of romance right now, it didn't seem surprising. Not when he knew and_ Haou knew he knew_ he’d deal with it.

“Jaden,”

Brown eyes turned their attention to the voice, this time, struggling with the chestpiece as it seemed even more complicated than the other parts.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,”

“Wha—”

“For returning me of something I thought impossible,”

Busy hands reached for the king and gently went around the armored cloth to hug, as the teen placed his forehead on top of his yami’s.

“Ah…” A soft touch, a melting look, and an expression wielding a thousand words. “Don’t thank me for loving you. Just say you love me back,”

“As you wish then,”

And a kiss to seal the eternal lock of love for the two souls forever bound to one another.

“My feelings stand true only for you, and none other,”

The truth,_ claim_; The oddity of this outcome. All so bizarre, yet all so real now. And all so …_very specific._

The demon echoed its laugh inside.

_“Was it really so hard to say that you, too, can feel love again, my king?”_


End file.
